glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Twins
is the fifth episode of the second season of Glee: The New Touch. It will be released on May 24, 2014. Plot The Freakshows meet their rivals, The Tangos, lead by a couple of twins who may cause trouble for all of them, and for each other. Episode “Alright guys, sectionals are only one month away!” Nick said at glee club, while everyone cheered. “Do we even know who´s our competition?” Ula asked. “Yeah, what about Brandon´s ex, Jared? And where´s Brandon anyway?” Leni asked, lost. “Brandon´s taking a small break at San Fransico. He´ll be back before sectionals.” Lexie said, with her look furious as she stared Ricky and Kat holding hands. “So, talking about our competition, the new players on the game invited us to their school!” Nick said, while they all gasped. “What are they called?” Leni asked, impatient. “The Tangos.” “Ew, isnt Tango like a dance done in like Argentina and Italy or something like that?.” Leni said. “Look, they invited us to their school to get to know you guys better and all.” Nick said. “Yeah, right, they just invited us to their school so they could show us they can crush us.” Ula said, while everyone agreed. “Aaand one, two, one, two, three. Ba dum pa, pam, pam, pa.” A guy, medium-sized, with green eyes, wearing a white t-shirt said at a stage while a glee club danced behind him. “Ugh, look, Drew, Drew! You´re doing it all wrong.” A guy, looking exactly the same as Ethan does, said as he walked to his twin brother. “Look, we need to talk.” -Drew stared at glee club and nodded.- “Alright guys, that´s it for today. Great work everyone.” Drew said, and everyone talked between each other as they left, but they were approached by a pale-looking girl with short blonde hair. “Drew, Ethan… I was… I just wanted to tell I appreciate everything you have done for The Tangos ever since Mister Kelly was fired, and it really is so much better to have you guys instead of a teacher and all, and I really do admire all the effort that you do on glee club and all, but I was just wondering if the rest of us could sometimes sing a little bit more, you know? Like, maybe just one or two lines is more than background dancing or singing… we all love you guys but we also want to sing…” The girl said nervously, biting her lips. “Look… Ali, right?” “Yup.” Ali said, as she stared at the ground. -Ethan drew his hand on Ali´s shoulder.- “Ali. You gotta understand we don´t give a fuck if any of you wants to sing more or blah blah blah. My brother and I are in charge here. The rest of you will sing and smile while we take the lead. Sorry, not sorry. Now, please, turn around walk away and get your ass as far from here as possible.” Ethan said, while Ali started crying and rushed as she left the auditorium. “Um, that was kinda harsh…. Anyway, you said you had to talk to me?” “Yeah. Drew, I invited the Freakshows to show them some supposed friendly competition here. You know, the Freakshows, those guys from Woodsville that won sectionals, regionals and got second place at Nationals last year.” Ethan said. “Oh, yeah.” “Well, they´re gonna come here and we´re gonna kick their looser asses.” Ethan said as he started walking away from his twin brother but then stopped and slowly turned around. “Oh, Ethan, if I ever see you hitting on a guy again… let´s say you´ll just regret it. See you at home.” -Ricky and Kat were having dinner together on their date at Linguini´s.- -Kat laughed as she drank coke.- “I really can´t believe you could ever do that!” “Well, I was a different guy back then.” “How was it like before you came to Woodsville?” Kat asked Ricky. “Well, everything was kinda different. I´ve been everywhere, you know? Atlanta, Dallas, Nashville, LA, New York, Chicago… and I really learnt so much important skills on every place I went to. My guitar was always besides me.” Ricky said. “Aw, that´s so nice.” Kat said, as she hold Ricky´s hand. “''Okay, Kat, quickly, think of something to keep on talking about… anything to keep the mood up and don´t make it all awkward, just say something you slut!”'' “Um, so… how do you find glee club?” “It´s really really cool. Kyle and I do get along so good now.” “After he punched your face out?” “Yeah, well, we left that behind us now.” “''How hot would it be if Kyle and Ricky fucked… damn…” '' “Hot.” Kat said, suddenly, while Ricky stared at her surprised. “This food- is so hot.” Kat said, as she turned red and Ricky smiled. -A while later, Ricky and Kat were walking through the streets and Kat stopped on a corner.- “This is where I´m leaving.” Kat said, smiling at Ricky. “Alright then. Bye Kat.” Ricky said, as he approached Kat and Kat kissed him on the lips. “Bye Ricky.” Kat said, smiling as she left his side. “''Kiss on first date, I am such a slut.”'' Kat thought as she walked away, “''but did he like it? Does he know think I´m a bitch or something like that? While he ever talk to me again? Oh gosh, gosh, gosh, gosh. You´re so stupid Kat.” Kat thought, turning desperate. ''“It´s five o`clock in the morning, conversation got boring, you said you were going to bed soon, so I snuck up to your bedroom. And I thought I´d just wait there, until I heard you come up the stairs, and I pretended I was sleeping, and I was hoping that you would creep in with me.” ''Kat said as she walked down the street and smiled at the thought of her kiss with Ricky. -Kat walked met Ricky at Woodsville´s hallways the following day, and they walked through the hallways together.- “''You said tomorrow would be fun, and we could watch a place in the Sun, I didn´t know where this was going, when you kissed me.” ''Kat sang. -Kat stalked Ricky´s Facebook profile.- “''Are you mine? Are you mine? ´Cause I stay here all the time, watching telly, drinking wine. Who´d have known? Who´d have known? When you flash up on my phone I no longer feel alone, no longer feel alone.” ''Kat sang. -Kat and Ricky shared an ice cream together.- “''And even tough it´s moving forward, there´s just right amount of awkward and today you accidentally called me baby.” -Kat smiled and waved at Ricky at the school´s hallways, but Ricky just did a small nod to her as he continued walking with Wezz and Kyle, leaving Kat upset.- “''Are you mine? Are you mine? ´Cause I stay here all the time, watching telly, drinking wine. Who´d have known? Who´d have known? ? When you flash up on my phone I no longer feel alone, no longer feel alone.”'' -Kat and Ricky took selfies at Kat´s bed.- “''Let´s just say, let´s just say I wanna lie in bed all day, we´ll be laughing all the way. You told your friends they all know, we exist but we´re taking it slow, let´s see how it goes. Let´s see how it goes.” Kat sang. “Ricky, we´ve been dating for some days now, and I really wanted to ask you… is this thing a real thing?” Kat asked him. “Kat… I´ve been getting to know you better and better, and of course it´s official, don’t be stupid! You´re just too cute Kat.” Ricky said as Kat smiled and they kissed. -Leni and Ula walked through the school´s hallways.- “Because you won´t believe what Kyle´s uncle bought they other day, wait, oh my gosh, have I told you the time Kyle and I got lost at Deans forest? I mean, yeah, Kyle´s not pressuring me much, I am pressuring him I guess.” Leni talked repetively as Ula rolled her eyes and sighed. “Leni, would you like to hang out together this Friday? Girls night. You know, like old times.” Ula said. “Um… sorry but I´m going to Kyle´s this Friday.” “Look. You go to Kyle´s every single Friday! I am your best friend, Leni! Can you just hang out with me just once? All you talk about all day is Kyle, Kyle, Kyle and Kyle. I´m fucking tired of you and Kyle okay? Please just… listen to me sometime!” Ula cried out and left Leni in shock. “Could you please shut up? You are my best friend Ula, yeah. But you have to understand I have a boyfriend and that I just love him and my relationship with Kyle is really important to me!” -Ula rolled her eyes.- “Just shut up. I´m already tired of you and Kyle. I´m done.” Ula said and walked away. -Glee club was at class before Nick came in.- -Lexie walked to class with a laptop and opened it in front of them.- “Oh my gosh guys. I have an amazing idea! You will love this!” Lexie said, laughing and she entered Omegle. “What in the world is Omegle?” Sam asked. “It´s a stupid site in which you get to talk through cam to other people, most of the times pervs.” Rose said, laughing. -Lennon sat alone on a corner, staring at nothing.- -The glee club guys sat in front of the laptop, laughing as they talked to a guy on his twenties.- Stranger: LOL, aren’t you guys at school? You: We are hahahahhahahaha. -The guy left and they started talking to a Russian guy on his fifties.- Stranger: Oh, America, is this what you have become into? You: Yeah loooooooooooooool. -The Freakshows now came into a guy that was masturbating.- “Oh yeah, baby. Leave this guy to me.” Sabina said. “Shut up, Sabina.” Everyone said as they ended the conversation with the guy. “Losers.” Sabina said. -The Freakshows were now talking to a 17 year old guy from Argentina.- Stranger: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. YOU GUYS ARE INSANE!!!!!!!! You: IKR!!!!!!!!!!!! -Sam stared at Lennon who stared dully from the corner.- “Hey, Lennon, come and join us.” Sam told her, and Lennon went suddenly back to the real world as he stared at Sam. “Huh?” “Come on join us, it´s fun.” Sam said. “Oh, um… should I?” “Sure! Why not?” Sam asked her and Lennon shrugged and joined them. -Nick entered the class.- “Alright guys, stop whatever it is you´re doing… what are you guys doing anyway?” “Um… nothing.” Lexie said and shutted the laptop. “Alright then. Let´s all get ready to visit The Tangos.” -The Freakshows walked to The Tangos auditorium.- “Aw, they have a teacher, how cute.” Ethan said. “Should we give them a warm welcome?” Drew asked and they stepped out to meet them. “Hello there, I´m Drew, this is my twin brother Ethan.” “Twins. Hot. As. Hell.” Sabina murmured. “We would like to give you a warm welcome to out school and we are really excited about competing against you at sectionals!” Drew said. “In which we will surely win. Seriously, I don´t care if you almost won nationals last year. You are freakshows, you literally are, and you don´t stand a chance against the Tangos.” Ethan said, as he winked at Sabina who winked back at him. “''Damn. They´re hot. And they are tough. And they are good. They really could beat these retarded guys from glee club, I only need to give my little push.” ''Sabina thought. -Ethan and Drew joined The Tangos at the stage and lights turned on as they started singing.- “''Some nights I stay up cashin in my bad luck, sometimes I call it a draw. Sometimes I wish that my lips could build a castle, some nights I wish they´d just fall off. But I still wake up, I still hear a ghost, oh lord I´m still not sure what I stand for.” ''The Tangos all sang. “''Whoa oh oh” ''The girls sang. “''What do I stand for?” ''The guys sang. “''Whoa oh oh” ''The girls sang. “''What do I stand for?” ''The guys sang. “''Most nights, I don´t know anymore” ''Ethan sang. “''This is it boys, this is war, what are we fighting for? Why don´t we break the rules already? I was never one to believe the hype, save that for the black and white, I try twice as hard and I´m half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style.” ''Drew sang as he stood out from the group with an incredible rocky and energetic voice. “''That´s alright, I found a martyr in my bed tonight, she holds my bones and´s wondering who I, who I am, who am I, who am I, who am I?” ''Ethan sang with an incredible voice as he walked along the stage. -The Tangos all suddenly jumped.- “''Well some nights I wish this would all would end and sometimes I could use some friends for a change. And some nights I´m scared you´ll forget me again, and some nights I always win, I always win.” '' Drew sang. “''But I still wake up, I still hear a ghost, oh lord I´m still not sure what I stand for, ooh, what do I stand for, ooh, what do I stand for, most nights, I don´t know.” ''Ethan sang. -The Tangos suddenly stopped their choreography and Drew walked down the stage, standing in front of the freakshows as he sang.- “''So this is it. I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands and that for this? Killed my mom and dad for this?” ''Drew sang to the Freakshows and again rejoined the stage. “''Oh come on.” ''Ethan sang. “''Oh come on.” ''Drew sang, elevating the pitch of the song. “''Oh come on.” ''Ethan sang, raising the song of the song as The Tangos slowly started jumping. “''Oh come ooooon” ''Drew sang as The Tangos exploded and started dancing around all over the stage. “''Well that is it guys, that is all, five minutes in and I´m already bored again. Ten years of this, not sure if anybody understands. This one is for the folks at home, sorry to leave mom, I had to go. Who the fuck wants to dye alone all dried up on the desert sand.” ''Ethan sang. “''It´s for the best you didn´t listen, it´s for the best we gave our distance, oooh.” ''Drew sang as he danced with The Tangos. “''It´s for the best you didn´t listen, it´s for the best we gave our distance, oooh.”''Ethan sang as he danced with The Tangos. “''Woah, ooooh, oooooh, woah.” ''The Tangos sang and ended their performance, leaving the Freakshows shocked and paralyzed on their seats. “Yeah, well, this was just a demonstration. We will smash you all at the real competition.” Ethan told them. -Kat walked down Woodsville´s hallways when Lexie pulled her against a locker.- “Is this fucking true?” Lexie asked Kat. “What the fuck Lexie? What are you talking about?” “Ooooh, don´t play stupid, Kat.” “Fine. Yeah. Ricky and I are dating.” -Lexie opened her mouth and slapped Kat.- “You dirty polish ass fuck!” Lexie said, “You knew I had him! You did all of this on purpose because I took your spot as cheerleader captain!” “Calm the fuck down, Lexie! It´s not because of that! You know I wanted you to take that spot, I don´t really care for it, gosh! It´s because I love him and we both know you cannot love someone.” “I can! You don´t know me, Kat. You act as my best friend, but friends don’t do stuff like you did. Bye.” Lexie said and walked away, leaving Kat shocked at Lexie´s statements and rolling her eyes. -Nick was having lunch with Amy and Olga at the teacher´s lounge.- “I really don´t know… I´m so worried that the guys are gonna freak out against the tangos. They just sounded so… they were amazing and to be honest, it´s really hard to beat that.” “Calm down, honey. There´s still like three weeks left to sectionals, and do you really care much about who wins?” Amy told him. “I don’t, but the guys really do. I don´t want to have their hopes crushed.” “There´s a saying where I come from in Europe: be twice as better as your rivals.” Olga said, eating her salad. -Nick nodded.- “Where do you come from in Europe, exactly?” Amy said, and Olga turned red and drank water. “Eastern. Anyway, Nick. Don´t worry about these tangos. Your kids are amazing, they already bet so much things together from what I heard, I really admire you, Nick. Don´t worry.” Olga said, and Nick nodded. -Ethan and Drew Johnston were talking as their glee club session ended.- “We really scared the shit out of the freakshows.” Ethan said, laughing. -Drew stared at the ground and then directly at Ethan.- “Look, Ethan, I´m tired of you always imposing rules on me.” Drew said. “What? What do you mean?” “What was that threat you gave me the other day that if you saw me hitting on a guy… whatever would happen? Why can´t I love a guy? Why can´t I date anyone I like?” -Ethan walked closer to Drew.- “Because you are my brother and this is a dangerous and shitty world and I don´t want you to get hurt, from people like me.” Ethan said. -Drew nodded.- “I get it. I do thank you and I know how this world can b dangerous and all, but I am not scared for it. Thank you but I don´t need your threats or anything, I can take care for myself, and I just hope you are telling me the truth. I feel as if you´re just disgusted by me.” “Look, Drew, we had this conversation so many times already…” Ethan said. “I know. I just want to let you know that I won´t stop liking boys and falling in love with however I want to, that´s all.” “Okay.” Ethan said, unconvinced. “And from now one, I want both of us to carry on the same decisions for the Tangos, please just don´t correct me all the time and please just stop stepping on me, okay?” “Okay! Fine, dude, sorry about that. You´re my bro, I love you.” ''“Hey brother, there´s an endless road to re-discover.” ''Drew sang to Ethan. “''Hey brother, know the water´s thick but the blood´s running thicker.” ''Ethan sang to Drew. “''Oh, if the sky comes falling down on you, there´s nothing in this world I wouldn´t do.” ''Ethan and Drew sang together. -Ethan and Drew remember as they were kids and used to play together.- “''Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?” ''Ethan sang. “''Hey brother, do you still believe in love, I wonder?” ''Drew sang. “''Oh, if the sky comes falling down on you, there´s nothing in this world I wouldn´t do.” ''Ethan and Drew sang together. -Ethan and Drew now sang the song at their school´s auditorium.- “''What if I´m far from home? Oh brother I will hear you call. What if I loose it all? Oh brother I will help you out! Oh, if the sky comes falling down on you, there´s nothing on this earth I wouldn´t do.” ''Ethan and Drew both sang blending their voices. -Images pass of Ethan and Drew at Tangos practice, respecting each other as leaders.- “''Hey brother, there´s an endless road to re-discover.” ''Drew sang to Ethan. “''Hey brother, know the water´s thick but the blood´s running thicker.” ''Ethan sang to Drew. “''Oh, if the sky comes falling down on you, there´s nothing in this world I wouldn´t do.” ''Ethan and Drew sang together. -Ethan and Drew sang the song at the auditorium.- “''What if I´m far from home? Oh brother I will hear you call. What if I loose it all? Oh brother I will help you out! Oh, if the sky comes falling down on you, there´s nothing on this earth I wouldn´t do.” ''Ethan and Drew both ended the song in a perfect harmony together, and shared a hug. -Leni was having lunch alone and Ula walked by.- “Hey! I´m not having lunch with Kyle today.” Leni told Ula, who smiled at her. “Mind if I sit down?” -Leni shook her head.- “Look, Leni, I´m sorry for the way I treated you, I guess I got a little bit carried away.” Ula said. “Just a little?” “Well, sorry, Leni, I never meant to say it like that, but I did mean it. I mean, there´s like all of these relationships, even Mason and Rose have one, and I feel so alone lately. Well, it´s not that I really care, but the thing is I just want to spend some time with you because I miss my friend.” Ula said. “But you´re right, being with Kyle made my forget about everything else, and I also miss my friend. A lot.” Leni said, smiling at Ula. -Ula smiled.- “Aaaand, I guess we´ll have girl night this Friday. Kyle can wait for next week.” Leni said. “Yaaas girl.” Ula said. -Lennon approached Lucas at the school´s hallways.- “Hi!” Lennon said, smiling. “Hey.” Lucas said. “I.. um.. I was just wondering how you´re holding up after your break up.” Lennon said. “Oh, I´m much better after I talked to you. I really, really am. So, thank you, Lennon, everything´s on the past now.” “Yay! I´m so glad I could help.” Lennon said, smiling. “Should we get to glee club?” Lucas asked her. “Sure!” -Lennon and Lucas happily walked to glee club.- -Iris was sitting in front of Helena at her office.- “How´s everything going, Iris?” Helena, who was wearing glasses today, asked her while she chewed gum. “Oh, everything´s better. Well, I´m feeling better.” Iris said, smiling , although signs of depression are clearly seen on her face. “Well, that´s great! You´re still deciding to keep it as a secret, right?” Helena asked her. “Right. I will get the abortion before it starts getting noticeable.” “I can see you are not comfortable with that idea.” “I am… it´s just that… I think that I´m just too small and kinda stupid to be making these decisions.” “Why should you say that? You are not small or stupid. You are not. Everyone has the right to decide what to do with their lives, and Iris, trust me, you are strong and mature. You can make the decision whenever you want to.” -Iris nodded.- “What happens if your mom ever finds out?” -Iris sighed.- “Well, if my mom ever finds out… I was born out of a teenage pregnancy you see, she has always been very strict regarding boys and sex and all that… it´s so so complicated.” “Aw, honey.” Helena said as she hold Iris´s hand, “don´t forget that I´m always here for you.” -The Freakshows were at glee club session.- “The Tangos really don´t matter. I trust you all will give your best, guys, you really are amazing and already know that. You´re the outcasts, the ones who dare to do stuff people don´t dare to do. You are amazing, so don´t let some glee club tell you otherwise.” Nick said while glee club cheered. “''Hey, I hear the voice of a preacher from the back of the room, calling my name and I just wanna follow you.” ''Kyle sang as he stood up. “''I trace my faith to a broken down television and put on the weather.” ''Mason sang. “''And I´ve trained myself to put down the past ´cause I frozen time between hearses and caskets, lost control when I panicked the acid test. I wanna get better.” ''Lennon sang with a beautiful voice. “''While my friends where getting high and chasing girls down parkway lines, I was loosing my mind because the love, the love, the love, the love, the love that I gave wasted on a nice face.” ''Leni sang. “''In a blaze of fear I put a helmet on a helmet, counting seconds through the night and got carried away, so now I´m screaming on the overpass screaming at the cars” Sam sang with his energetic, rocky voice as all of the freakshows suddenly stood up and joined the song. “Hey, I wanna get better!” ''The Freakshows sang. -Mason and Rose hugged each other as they danced.- “''I didn´t know I was lonely, until I saw your face.” ''Rose and Mason sang. “''I wanna get better, better, better, better. I wanna get better.” ''The Freakshows sang. “''I didn´t know I was broken until I decided to change.” ''Iris sang. “''I wanna get better, better, better, better. I wanna get better.” ''The Freakshows sang. “''I wanna get better.” ''The Tangos sang at their auditorium during practice. “''I go up the room and there´s girls on the ceiling, cut out their pictures and I chase that feeling of an eighteen year old who didn’t know what loss was.” ''Ethan sang as the lead. “''And I miss the years of a life still permanent, mourn the years before I got carried away, now I´m staring at the interstate screaming at myself.” ''Drew sang with a rocky voice as The Tangos erupted on a choreography. “''I didn´t know I was lonely, until I saw your face.” Drew sang as the scene changes and Drew is outside Woodsville, waiting as a blonde guy walks out the school and smiles at Drew. “''I wanna get better, I wanna get better, better, better, better, better.”'' The Tangos sang. “''I wanna get better.” The Freakshows sang. “''So I put a bullet where I shoulda put a helmet, and I crash my car because I wanna get carried away, that´s why I´m standing on the overpass screaming at myself” ''Sam sang. “''Hey, I wanna get better!” “I didn´t know I was lonely till I saw your face.” ''Ricky sang. “''I wanna get better, I wanna get better, better, better, better.” The Tangos sang. “''I didn´t know I was broken ´til I saw your face.” Lennon sang. “''I wanna get better, better, better, better.” ''The Tangos sang. “''I wanna get better.” ''The Freakshows sang and ended the song as they shared a group hug. -Drew met these blonde guy from Woodsville.- “Hey Erik!” Drew said as he kissed him. “Wanna go to Starbucks?” “Sure.” Erik said, and he and Drew walked away together. Songs Cast Absent Main Cast *'Brendan Dooling as Brandon Day Guest Stars *'Finn Harries '''as Ethan Johnston *'Jack Harries 'as Drew Johnston *'Jenniffer Lawrence 'as Helena Turetsky *'Holland Roden 'as Sabina Love *'Tessa Netting 'as Ali *'Ralf Mackenbach 'as Erik Sørensen *'Adam Hicks '''as Wezz Samson Trivia *Three youtubers were casted on this episode: '''Finn '''and '''Jack Harries (Jacksgap) and Tessa Netting, bringing the number of youtubers casted on the show so far to four (the other being Joey Graceffa). Polls What do you think? It was amazing It was good It was okay Meh It sucked Did you like Ethan and Drew? Yeah Nope Which was your favorite song? Who´d Have Known Some Nights Hey Brother I Wanna Get Better Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes